


Hype Beast

by idefk993



Series: Irresistible [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of canon-typical violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, its mirage's turn for the horny hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idefk993/pseuds/idefk993
Summary: In which Mirage loses his mind over the sight of Crypto in that irresistible Hype Beast outfit
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Irresistible [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Hype Beast

The first day of the Grand Soirée, and the beginning of the Gold Rush Duos event, had started off fantastic for Mirage. The holographic trickster had managed to get two wins within the first few matches! it seemed that luck was on his side as he had found Mastiffs and Krabers right at landing. But… well, the final match of the day had gone outright  _ terribly. _

Mirage and Lifeline had decided to land at Thermal Station, being a popular spot there were a few other enemy teams heading there as well. Elliott was able to get a Triple Take and a few meds right off the bat, but he and Ajay were stuck between two potentially deadly squads with no armour. So before they ran into the fray Mirage shot the nearby cargo bot, popped it when it was gold. But… uhh, both he and Ajay had died. From the explosion of the cargo bot’s engine.

The duo lasted roughly a minute. It was… embarrassing, to put the absolute dreadful humiliation they experienced lightly.

At least with it being the last match of the day they were able to head back to base early. Mirage had changed into some casual clothes—a loose shirt and a favourite pair of sweats—and was lounging across the biggest couch in the communal area, digging into a pot of rainbow ice cream. He would’ve preferred chocolate, but Ajay had beat him to the freezer. She was currently huddled up in a chair next to him, D.O.C resting in her lap, making little booping noises (it reminded Elliott of Cryoto’s drone, it would always beep excitedly when it saw him, and love to hover by him.)

Wattson had joined the pair not long after they’d gotten their ice cream, apparently she and Wraith had gone for the train but so did two other squads. Natalie was only able to get a purple backpack and a few cases of light ammo, which proved entirely useless when she was downed and killed, her death box being whisked away by the train. Her banner had obviously timed out, as amazing as Renee is in the ring she can’t traverse half the map within two minutes. So Natalie had joined Elliott and Ajay, settling down in a beanbag in between the couch and Ajay’s chair.

They were all lounging, watching the game on the large screens in the area, it has only just gotten to the closing of the first ring, and all three vaults have yet to be looted… 

And that’s when Elliott is reminded of his boyfriend’s outfit, or rather lack thereof, as he is  _ shirtless _ . The cameras zoom in on Crypto and his teammate, Bangalore, as the hacker slips a vault key into his pocket, heading off in the direction of the nearest vault.

Dressed in a pair of grey joggers, brightly coloured sneakers and jacket, orange shades, and blonde dreads, Crypto stands out from, well,  _ everything _ . The outfit is so unexpected, so unlike Tae Joon’s usual wardrobe. But god, he looks  _ amazing! _

His abs look fucking divine, his pecs accented by tattoos and some synthetics, his tantalizing nipples peaking out from his jacket every time he moves. Fuck, Elliott wants to lick him from head to toe  _ so fucking bad _ . He wants to caress those muscles with his tongue and suck at his rosy nipples  _ so fucking bad _ .

The distractingly sexy Hype Beast outfit had left Elliott a flustered mess for most of the day, every time he came across the hacker in his colourful shirtless glory he would have to fight with himself to look away, focus only on Crypto’s teammate and not the sexy man himself, lest he wanted a very awkward boner. Mirage wasn’t paired up with Crypto today at all, whether that’s fortunate or unfortunate he will just have to find out tomorrow…

But, seeing as how goddamn horny that outfit makes him, Elliott doubts he would be able to control himself if Park was his partner.  _ Fuck _ , he can barley control himself right now! he can feel his member beginning to harden in his pants from his lustful musing. Shit, he’s such a pervert.  _ How the hell had he managed to even compete against him today! _

He wants Tae Joon so bad. He needs to feel his boyfriend’s body, feel Crypto’s rock hard cock pumping in and out of his tight heat, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine, making him moan and mewl. Elliott wants it  _ so fucking bad _ .

He wants to ride Tae Joon. Pin his boyfriend down on his bed whilst he pleasures himself on the hacker’s prick, canting his hips back and forth up and down, pressing Park’s cock into his prostate, making him gasp. He wants to watch as Crypto crumbles beneath him, crying out curses and praises as his dick is pleasured mercilessly, his hands groping and grabbing at Elliott’s hips, thighs and arse, his toes curling, breath hitching. He wants to bury Tae Jon’s cock up to the hilt, watch as his lean muscles tighten and his face pinches with his orgasm, a lewd moan falling from his trembling lips, hot cum filling Elliott up to the brim till it’s leaking out of his abused hole.

Mirage wants to jerk himself off onto Park’s pecs, painting those tattoos with his sticky semen, marking the man as  _ his _ .  _ His Crypto.  _ His perfect, wonderful, intelligent, nerdy Crypto whom he loves to death.

‘Earth ta’ Elliott, ya there?’ Lifeline calls, nudging Mirage with her foot, a knowing smirk plastered across her face. Elliott plummets back to reality, closing his gaping mouth and awkwardly shifting in his seat, trying to subtly—but quite obviously—pull a pillow over his lap, to cover the rising tent in his pants. He takes another bite of his ice cream, but the cold treat does nothing to stifle the red hot burning of his skin.

‘Nat was jus’ saying how nice ‘Nita and Hyeon look. Was wonderin’ what ya think,’ Ajay says, a mischievous glint in her eye, she points to the screen where Mirage can only assume the duo are still being shown.  _ Fuck _ , he needs to calm down, think of anything but Tae Joon, definitely anything but his sexy smooth voice and beautiful chocolate eyes and sweet lips and adorable nose.

Elliott swallows, his gaze flicking back up to the stream of the games– where his stupid sexy boyfriend is tackling an opponent to the ground.

_ Fuck! _

Crypto has a struggling Wraith pinned under him, Renee’s hands desperately try to shove the man off but he bats her flailing limbs away like it’s nothing. He draws back his fist and punches the skirmisher hard, her death box filling the space where she once was. 

Crypto grunts as he stands back up, reloading and cocking his Eva-8.  _ Shit _ , he looks fierce, he looks  _ sexy _ . His brows are drawn together, his chest is rising and falling with laboured breaths, a sheen of sweat on his skin glistening with each huff. Elliott can’t draw his eyes away from the sight. Especially as a bead of sweat travels down Park’s collar bones, dripping down his pecs and across his abs, stopping once it comes into contact with one of his leather belts. 

The sights and sounds go straight to Elliott’s rock hard dick.  _ He can barely take it anymore! _ He needs the Hype Beast’s neon and black synthetic hands on him, needs to thread his fingers through those blonde dreads, cover that tattooed torso with bites and hickeys, lap his tongue all over that tantalizing body, rip those belts off and shove those grey pants down, take Tae Joon’s hard and leaking cock wherever he wants it.

‘I think Elliott is at a loss for words, no?’ Wattson chimes in, a giggle following her teasing statement. Mirage groans, partly from her teasing but also shamefully from the absolutely wrecking sight he just witnessed, his cock throbs in his underwear, begging for attention. He gnaws at his lower lip, his gaze transfixed to the floor in embarrassment, his skin burning hot, his mouth salivating, his pupils dilated.

_ He needs to touch himself now before he goes insane.  _

The two women seem amused by his predicament, judging by their giggling and the playful look in Ajay’s eye. Elliott huffs out another groan, burying his burning face in his hands. He stands up on shaky legs, angling his body away to make sure the girls don’t get an unwanted eye full of his straining boner, as he leaves his ice cream pot behind, making a beeline for Crypto’s room. His reasoning? it’s slightly closer than his own, the reality? he  _ wants _ Tae Joon,  _ needs Tae Joon _ , even if it comes in the form of his smell on the sheets and his scattered clothing.  _ Anything. _

‘I’ll let Hyeon know he's got a princess to attend ta’ when he gets back,’ Ajay calls out, winking at Elliott. Mirage lightheartedly sticks his tongue out at her, causing the two women to burst into more fits of chuckles. Though the trickster doesn’t stick around for it, his mind is so fixated on getting to the privacy of his boyfriend's room, where he can finally touch himself, touch his aching hard cock to the thought of Park, make himself cum with Tae Joon’s name on his lips.

Maybe he should bring out a decoy?  _ No,  _ he’s already so worked up he can hardly bear the short trek to a private room, let alone the process of sorting out a dupe. Besides, it’s been a while since he’s had a moment just to himself like this, he usually always occupies himself with Tae Joon, and when he’s not around the decoys are his second choice.  _ Hmm, he’s been waiting to try out that toy he got a while ago _ … Ah, but that’s all the way in his room, and Elliott’s at his boyfriend door already, impatiently shoving his copy of Park’s keycard through the slot (the hacker always locks his room when he leaves it.)

Tae Joon’s room is surprisingly less organised than his own. Park has clothes and miscellaneous items strewn about, his bed is unmade, and a litter of wires run along the edges of the room and across the floor. He has a larger computer setup here than on the dropship, multiple monitors sitting on top of and next to each other, covering almost the entire desk space, post it notes with Korean lettering stuck to some of them. 

To the side of the electronic setup is Crypto’s bed, it’s a little bit stiff and unfortunately smaller than Elliott’s own, but Mirage loves it nonetheless. There’s three pillows on the bed, one for Tae Joon and two for Elliott, a fluffy blanket is folded at the bottom, indented with the shape of Park’s cat (who thankfully isn’t around now to witness how utterly and shamelessly horny Mirage is), and the sheets are thrown back from when Crypto woke up this morning, one of his black shirts left crumpled on top.

Eliott leans back on the door behind him, a breathy sigh leaving his lips as he trails a hand down his chest and over his abdomen, down to squeeze at his begging length through the material of his pants, ‘ _ Mmph _ , god, Tae, look at what you do to me,’ he murmurs into the air.

He wants Crypto's body under him, squirming as Elliott rubs his stiff cock over his arse, begging to just be fucked already. He wants to pull at those blonde plaits, lifting his boyfriend's head back to devour those succulent lips, push his jacket away to kiss and suck at his synthetic neck and exposed shoulders, caress his hands across that inked torso and down to his stomach, slipping the belts off and pushing those joggers down, exposing the hacker’s glorious behind. 

He wants to moan into Tae Joon’s pierced ear as he pushes inside of him, hot walls encasing his hard member, clenching as Elliott wraps his hand around Crypto’s own hardened cock and begins stroking. He wants to hear Tae Joon’s soft moans and groans and he thrusts into his heat, feel his legs tremble and his chest rise and fall with short huffs of breath as pleasure courses through his body. He wants to feel as Tae Joon cums, his muscles briefly tensing and tightening around Elliott’s dick, his back arching, his body shuddering, as he coats Mirage’s hand in his semen.

Elliott curses at his fantasy, heat building in his stomach, his skin burning hot, the ache of his cock unbearable. He pushes off the door and pulls his shirt off, carelessly tossing it over the back of Crypto’s chair as he makes his way to the bed. He hastily unties the strings to his sweatpants, making sure to pull his phone out before pushing the garment down his hips and thighs, letting it slip the rest of the way off onto the floor. 

Mirage props his phone up against a tissue box on Tae Joon’s bedside table, silently streaming the Apex games, hoping to catch just one more glimpse of his irresistible boyfriend. He sinks into Park’s bed, the smell of him on the sheets is intoxicating, making Elliott’s head spin and a low whine tremble past his lips. He grabs his boyfriend's discarded shirt, shamelessly burying his face into the familiar fabric, a shock of pleasure rushing up his spine as he inhales Tae Joon’s scent, ‘Nngh, Crypto…’

His hand is wrapped around his greedy cock in an instant, pulling the hard length free from the confines of his underwear, precum leaking down from the red and swollen head and onto his stomach. Mirage wastes no time in smearing the precum around the head of his cock, spitting into his palm and beginning to stroke, already so worked up, so _ready._

He groans as the pleasure travels through him, the heat in his abdomen building as his strokes become more hasty and rough, his fist wrapped snugly around his prick.  _ Fuck,  _ if only it was Tae Joon on him, using his part synthetic hand to jerk Elliott off, his cool cybernetic fingers an exhilarating sensation against his burning flesh, his mesmerising dark eyes drinking in the sight of Mirage so utterly undone beneath him, breathing alluring Korean into the tricksters flushed ears.

Elliott glances over at his phone, the screen a blur of white smoke before it switches over to another camera, showing Bangalore equipped with a digital threat obliterating her opponents through the smoke. The camera changes angle again, but this time, it’s on Crypto. In all of his colourful, shirtless, provocative glory. 

Tae Joon is perched on the upper levels of the Refinery, glaring down the sights of his Kraber, he’s tracking a figure as they retreat from Anita’s smoke cover. His sculpted brows are pinched in concentration, those neon orange shades pushed up on his forehead, his breathing subdued and short to keep his shot steady, his brightly accented finger pressed against the trigger, just waiting for the right moment. Elliott almost cums at the sight, his strokes becoming more desperate as the glimpse of his sexy boyfriend causes his cock to twitch in his grip, a gasp falling from his lips as more precum dribbles down from the swollen head.

Elliott can’t help by thrust up into his fist, his breath hitching as pleasure courses through his whole body, his brows pinching, his toes curling, hand clutching tightly to Tae Joon’s shirt as heat coils in his stomach. ‘Ooh baby, f-fuck,  _ I want you so bad! _ ’ the trickster groans out.

Mirage watches intently as Tae Joon prepares his shot, a gleam in his boyfriend’s handsome eyes tells Elliott he’s got the enemy right where he wants them. Crypto pulls the trigger, the Kraber firing with a boom as the feed flicks over to Pathfinder, just as the robot is shot from the air mid-grapple. The champion banner displays across the screen as it switches back to focus on Tae Joon and Anita, a small but triumphant grin adorns Park’s perfect face,  _ he looks beautiful, so gorgeous _ .

_ Fuck,  _ his boyfriend is so hot, so stunning, so wonderful! ‘Aah, babe, mmph,’ Elliott moans, his hips shakily canting up into his hand as he drinks in the sight of Tae Joon, shirtless, sweaty, sexy,  _ the champion _ .  _ Fuck _ , he’s  _ so close _ , he can’t take it anymore. Mirage desperately moans into the shirt in his grip, his thighs beginning to tremble with his building orgasm, sweat beading on his flushed skin, the muscles in his abdomen starting to spasm and clench, his balls aching to release.  _ Fuck, so close, so close _ .

Crypto signals his drone back to him, throwing a wink to Anita as he catches it and swirls it back into its holster with a flourish. And that’s what does it for the trickster. ‘Fuck! Tae!’ Elliott cries out—his body shuddering, his muscles tightening, his hips uncontrollably bucking, his balls spasming—as his orgasm floods over him.  _ Fuck! It feels so good!  _ Rivulets of hot white cum spurt from his cock and land over his hand and stomach, luckily none of it spills over Park’s sheets or shirt, as a sweet moan leaves his quivering lips.

Elliott throws his head back against his pillow in ecstasy, biting his lip with a groan as he squeezes out the last of his orgasm, his chest rising and falling with soft puffs of breath, his cum warm and sticky against his skin, his legs still trembling from the high.  _ Tae Joon would love to see him like this _ , so undone and wrecked just from the sight of him. 

_ Shit, it’s definitely revenge for those Wisecracker pants isn’t it?  _ Mirage chuckles at the thought.

Elliott melts into the bed under him, his muscles slack, his breathing evening out, his body sated and satisfied. He can’t help the blissful smile that spreads across his face, pushing his curls back from his sweaty forehead with his non-jizz coated hand, just basking in his post-climax state of satisfactory bliss. 

He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a few tissues—knocking over his phone in the process—wiping away his sticky mess before it dries to his skin, he tosses the used tissues in the general direction of the bin, his eyes beginning to flutter shut on their own accord. Ah, he really wishes Tae Joon was here, so he could cuddle up to the man and fall asleep in his secure arms. It’s essentially a post-ciotus routine for the couple, to snuggle and nap after some fun and loving sex. A tough habit to ignore, even despite the lack of Park’s presence.

So Mirage heeds the yearnings of his body. He pushes his boxers the rest of the way off and tosses them somewhere on the floor, pulling Tae Joon’s shirt on in place of the actual man, relishing in the joy of wearing his boyfriend’s clothing as he stretches his limbs out, sinking further into the comfort of the hacker’s bed with a contented sigh.  _ God,  _ he can’t wait for Tae Joon to come back, to join Elliott in bed and rest a while after his victorious match before a good celebratory fucking, they’ve both won matches today after all.

Okay, well, celebratory pork chops first.  _ Then _ , he’ll have sex with his devilishly sexy boyfriend, wherever and however Tae wants it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;)  
> Hype Beast Crypto I have feelings for you!!
> 
> OOh damn im legit having so much fun writing these bois, and i'd love to do more! so with that being said: im 100% down for taking prompts and suggestions over on my [Tumblr](https://idefk993.tumblr.com/). So please, send em in! I'd love to write more Apex Legends stuff!! (they don't have to be exclusively cryptage either ((or nsfw for that matter)))
> 
> Any feedback and/or advice is much appreciated! :)


End file.
